Secrets of the Spiral
by alexisdarkstone725
Summary: This story starts out with Alexis DarkStone. But she doesn't start out with the story... Alex Dawn grew up being normal. But everything changed when she was told that she's different, no no no. She's a wizard. But not only that, she's something more. She's a dragon princess! With her new situation, she has to change everything. Her name, her look, and her personality!
1. New kid

**hi! I'm new to fanfiction! This is my new story...hope you like it! :D**

...

**Alexis' POV**

The sky is blue with huge puffy clouds drifting by. I lay on the grassy hillside and feel the cool summer breeze blow gently across my face. I close my eyes and wait.

My name is Alexis DarkStone, and this is the story of how I died.

**...**

**One week ago**

**...**

"Trisha Cates?" Mrs. Hennings stood in front of the class, holding a clip board of all the names of the students. I sat towards the back, listening and waiting for her to call my name.

"Here!" Trisha said.

"Lisa Curt?" Mrs. Hennings continued to call the names.

"Here." my kindergarten enemy sat up as Mrs. Hennings called her name.

"Ahh, our new student, Cody Darens?"

"here." a small, shy voice said from the front of the classroom.

"Sara Davies?" one of my old friends raised her hand silently.

"Alex Dawn?"

"HERE!" I yelled, louder than I probably should have. Everyone turned around in their seats and stared at me. My eyes landed on a pair of dark flashing eyes staring at me. What was his name? Tony? Carter? Wait...no...Cody! His hair was dark, almost black. It actually looked like he had dyed it before. His eyes though...they were different.

I realized I had been staring at him. I blinked and looked away. Mrs. Hennings walked back over to her desk and sat down. I could tell the whole class had turned back around and was looking back at the teacher.

"Okay class. For our next project, we will need partners." The calls started to whisper and smile, trading looks with who they would choose as their partner. There were a bunch of my friends that wanted to be my partner. Jace, Hunter, and Jay were sitting together and kept looking back at me. I smiled at them and waved. Laurie, Ann, Kiki and were smiling and giggling. Kiki pointed at me then at where their table was.

"Only 4 people per groups." Mrs. Hennings said, smiling. She really was a great teacher. "Go ahead and move to where you're going to be." most of the class got up and ran to their groups.

I stopped. Boys or Girls? Jay started to move in his seat, Kiki did too. I ran over to the girls group.

Jay flipped me off and turned so I couldn't see him anymore. I felt a little bad, but he was just being typical.

We waited for the others to finish getting in their groups. And there was Cody. he was the only one left.

"They have a seat left, Cody." Laurie said, pointed to the boys group. Jay glared at her with eyes of hate. She smiled and stuck her tongue out. I just sighed.

"Well, then that settles it." Mrs. Hennings said, while Cody walked over to their group. Hunter and Jace smiled and did another one of their lame handshakes. I knew all of those stupid handshakes, and sometimes even got to do them with the boys.

"In this assignment, you and your group will invent something together." Ann was already writing stuff down.

"You must all agree with what you're inventing." Mrs. Hennings said, looking straight at the boys group.

I smiled at Jay. He looked all pissed off. I mouthed 'you're okay'. He groaned and crossed his arms. I crossed mine and made a grumpy face. Jay laughed and turned back around to face his group.

Jay had sandy blonde hair, the type that kinda shines in the sun. His eyes were dark green, but sometimes they looked lighter.

"We should make something that finds our interests." Kiki said, with an 'I'm totally smarter than you' face that she always had. "Okay, so...what do you like, Alex?" she asked.

I sat up in my seat. "Oh...uh, I don't know...um-" Ann cut me off before I could say anything.

"We both like music." she said, winking at me. I laughed. Laurie then spoke up.

"Then let's make something that makes music." she helped Ann write things down on the paper they had. It was nice, being with my friends, having fun.

I glanced over at the boys' group. Hunter and Jace were talking and smiling. Cody was just sitting there, watching them. Almost as if observing them. And then there was Jay...looking upset, not doing anything.

Kiki noticed I was looking at the boys.

"OOOH! Alex's gone lovey!" she yelled. Everyone turned their heads. Oh no, please no. My face burned. I looked back at Kiki. She smiled and raised her eyebrow. I turned around, Jay had slid his chair right behind me.

"Hey you." he smiled and winked at me. Everyone laughed, except Laurie. She was upset and her face was bright red. "Are you busy tonight?" Jay asked, winking at me again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'm free." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. The others were whispering and giggling. Mrs. Hennings was reading at her desk, so she didn't notice. Jay handed me a small folded piece of paper.

"Call me." he said. We both laughed. I opened the note. It didn't have his number. It was blank. I smiled and folded it back up and stuck it in my jeans pocket.

The bell rang.

We all grabbed our things and ran to the door. I looked back and saw Cody still sitting there. Alone. He didn't really look sad or anything, just alone.

I walked into Jace's back, not paying attention to where I was going. He looked back at me and smiled.

Jace had bright blue eyes and short-ish dark brown hair. His skin was almost tan.

I laughed. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I said, stepping out into the crowded hallway.

"It's cool." He said, still smiling. "I gotta go find Hunter, I'll see ya later!" he said, turning to go find his best friend. I just nodded in response.

I had math next.

I heard someone run up behind me. I didn't move out of the way in time and someone jumped on my back.

"Woah!" he wrapped his arms around me. I know that voice!

"Jay, get off!" I yelled, tripping over my own feet and falling on someone else. I looked down to find Cody. Wait, Cody? But how?

Jay was still laughing while he got off me. I stood and helped Cody up.

"I'm so sorry!" I practically yelled. He smiled and nodded. His smile looked fake.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, hoping I could help him find it since he was new here. Plus, I just kinda crushed him. He gave me his schedule. I looked over it and let out a gasp. "We have all our classes together!" I said, giving him a fake smile as he did me. "Just follow me."

He nodded and walked in step with me.

The halls were starting to clear, so I sped up and he did too.

"Here we are, Mrs. Carson's class. This is an advanced math study so it isn't as long." I said, as we walked into the classroom. I sat in my seat. Cody walked up to Mrs. Carson and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and looked at me. I froze and looked away. Ann came and sat next to me.

"Oh hey." I said, trying to sound normal. She smiled.

"Sup." she said. I felt a little bit better. Mrs. Carson made Cody sit behind me. I hid my face in my hands.

The bell rang again, signaling that class had started.

Ann tossed a note on my desk. 'hey, what's wrong?' I put my hand up to my face, with my fingers pointing behind me. Ann looked at Cody. I nodded my head slowly.

She had an evil smile on her face as she winked at me. She looked back at him, nodding her head. I sucked in a breath and shook my head, shocked. I kept mouthing 'no' to her, but she was having none of it.

She raised her eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out and she laughed. I could hear Cody moving in his seat. Was he anxious?

The rest of class was boring. We listened to Mrs. Carson talking about review proportions. It was two minutes from lunch. I stared at the clock, ignoring everything but time itself. Mrs. Carson's voice kind of just, faded out. One minute to go. I imagined the hands on the clock moving faster. I concentrated. I focused on it's every sound. _T__ick, tock, tick, tock. _It felt weird, thinking this hard. I smiled.

The bell rang. Some kid in the back of the class stood up and yelled, "LUNCH TIME!" I laughed and looked back at him but Cody was staring at me. I turned around immediately.

Mrs. Carson got up. "Okay, let's go to lunch." And she dismissed us.

**Okay! Soooo? That's the first chapter!**

**Sorry, I know it's kinda boring at first... I'll try to make it better! Kay?**

**Oh yeah, so please review? Lemme know whatcha think? :D? Good, or bad, did I mess up anywhere, stuff like that! Thanks!**

**Ooh! One more thing! My question for you! If you play Wizard101, what is your wizard's name? Hehe, I might add you somewhere! o: Look out! :D**


	2. Lovelies

**Woohoo! Thanks so much on the last chapter! ****And an EXTRA BIG thanks to my 1st reviewer... *drum roll***

**Ammaarah01! **

**Yay! You're totally awesome! *applause***

**Okay, so I'm gonna give a heads up for this chapter, it might get a tiny confusing! So the names are different, yeah? Well, in my story, you start out as a normal person not a wizard, so these characters, the reason their names are changed is because that WAS so and so, and when they change they WILL be so and so. The name you see in the POV is the name that will soon be the character's.**

**Sorry that I don't make sense sometimes, lol :p Okay I'll stop talking and get on with the story! Here we go!**

**:D**

**Cody's** **POV**

She was starting to act different. I must seem like a total creep to them. It's my first day too! My big chance to prove myself, and I messed up. Maybe I should just give up and go back. They're not gonna be friends with me.

We all got up and went to lunch. This school is so, crowded. I grabbed a tray and got in line. Ann smiled and waved at me. Why did she just do that? Is it a trick? I waved back at her, slow in response.

Alex wouldn't look at me. Why did I agree to this? Alex is a nice, smart girl. Maybe after they tell her, I can leave. She wouldn't have to feel weird anymore. Yeah, I'll do that.

The lunch lady put some green looking mush in a small bowl and handed it to me, It smelled terrible. I couldn't tell if it was mashed potatoes, or vomit. I felt sick. Another lunch lady gave me a bread roll and some butter. I grabbed a fruit cup and walked to the table Alex and the others were at. I sat across from her, but one seat over.

Jay came and sat next to Alex. Kiki was sitting on her other side. Ann sat next to me. I smiled. Jace and Hunter were sitting across from Alex and Jay.

I took a fork and moved it around in the disgusting slop. Ann noticed my expression.

"Don't worry, it's just mashed peas." She smiled at me.

"Or is it?" Kiki said, with an evil smile. We laughed. Ann reached her arm across me with a spoon and scooped some of the peas up. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She laughed, "What? I don't mind them." She mixed some butter into it, making the color change to a lighter nasty green.

Ann had long light brown hair, always worn up in a bun. She had violet colored glasses and purple braces. Her eyes were deep and dark brown. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

**Christina's POV (Ann)**

Cody kept looking at me. But he likes Alex. I don't get why she doesn't like him! He is nice, and hot, and he thinks I'm funny! I wonder if he's dating anybody...

I put a spoonful of mushy peas in my mouth. The others were staring at me, smiling. I laughed and pretended to gag, causing Kiki to cover her eyes. Cody patted my back once and laughed.

Cody's eyes were gorgeous. They were a different type of color. They were black, but in the light, just every now and then, they would flash a rich gold. Was he wearing contacts? It was hard to tell. They were still magnificent. He was nice and kind of funny, I wanted to learn more about him. Everything about him. How was I going to do that?! This _is_ the last week of school! He'll probably never like me.

I looked over at him. He was so, amazing. I gave him my milk carton, remembering I don't like chocolate milk. Then I realized he has white milk as well. He laughed and handed it to Hunter.

"Yo." Hunter tossed it up and threw it at Jace. He caught it. A smirk came across his face as he purposely dropped the carton on the floor. He laughed and went to pick it back up but Jay had kicked it under the table. Alex laughed and hit Jay's arm. She got down and picked it up, then placed it in the center of the table. I watched Cody's expression. He still looked happy, that was good. Hunter slammed his fist down on the carton, causing it to pop. Cody jumped in his seat as we all started to laugh. Alex stood up, the table covered in milk, some dripping off the edges. "Guys! Seriously?!" She was still smiling but we could tell she was upset. Cody smiled at her and got up to go get paper towels.

Would he do that for me? If I was upset?

**Alexis' POV**

I got up to go get paper towels with Cody. I was still laughing. I can't believe those guys! We could've gotten in so much trouble! Cody smiled when he saw me get up with him. He grabbed 15 paper towels as to me only grabbing 3. We ran back together and matted all of them down on the chocolate milk. I saw Ann help Cody wipe milk off of his black T-shirt, while he cleaned his damp black jeans. At least his clothes are dark. I laughed quietly at my thought.

Ann kept staring at Cody. Does she like him? No, she couldn't, could she? Nah, it's fine.

The brown paper towels became wet and soggy. Gross. I picked all of them up and threw them away in a garbage can nearby. I sat back down in my spot at the table.

"What if a teacher saw us?!" I hit Hunter's arm.

"So?" Everyone was still laughing.

The bell rang again, which meant we could go back to Mrs. Carson's room, grab our things, and go to our last class of the day. "Okay, see ya soon." I smiled, waving bye to them.

Me, Ann, and Cody headed back to the math room. I grabbed my things and waited for Ann. Cody handed me a note and rushed out. Ann walked over to me.

"What's that?"

"I, I don't know..." I looked into the hallway quick, but he was gone. He had just, vanished. I looked at Ann confused, she shrugged in response. I opened the note and froze. Ann looked over my shoulder.

'_MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL_.'

But why? I don't get it.

**Jacob's POV (Jay)**

Where is Alex?! She keeps doing this to me and its REALLY starting to tick me off! She better get here soon or, or, I don't know. Wait, is this about that Cody kid? Oh I bet it is. Ugh! He's gonna get it.

I got up and poked my head out of the classroom into the hallway. Alex, what's taking you so long? I paced back and forth in front of the door. I must look crazy. I sighed and came to a stop. Wait. I heard footsteps outside. I ran back to the door.

"Alex!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Jay!" She grabbed mine.

"What took you so long?!" I shook her back and forth.

"I, don't, know!" She giggled, trying to get away. I laughed and let go. I realized she was holding a folded up piece of lined paper.

"What's that?" I pointed to the note. Her smile faded.

"Oh, it's nothing." She put her hands into her jacket pockets. I grabbed her arm and took the note from her.

I laughed. "What is it, Alex?" I held it high so she couldn't reach it. She kept jumping trying to grab it. I smiled. She's so cute when she's mad. She crossed her arms and stomped.

Her large brown eyes flashed a red tint. Her wavy copper colored hair was long. When loose, it reached down to her lower back. Her tan skin complimented her look. She stood there, absolutely adorable.

I turned my back to her and unfolded the note. She grabbed my arm.

"No Jay!"

**Okaaaay! Chapt 2! It's getting kinda weird, and still nothing fun has happened yet! I know! D:**

**But hey, there was a little hint of love in this chapter... ayeee ;D mwahaha, jk guys. Soooo? Same as last time; good, bad? mistakes? Eh? EHH?**

**Yeah, so I have another question for you! Oh yes! So, if you play Wizard101, What school are you? Which is your favorite? Ooh, and explain why?**


	3. A Lift

**Thanks for the answers! They're totally awesome, and interesting! o: *strokes the beard I don't have***

**heheheh, okay, here ya go!**

**:D**

**Alexis' POV**

His smile turned into a disappointed look. "What is this? Who's it from? Who gave it to you?" He sounded mad. I snatched the note from his hands.

"No one." I turned and walked to my desk. He grabbed my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He sighed. "Nothing." He let go of me. I felt bad but kept walking to my desk.

The row was all girls, it was me, Ann, Laurie, and Kiki. The row behind us was all boys. Jay sat it the seat farthest away from me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

He doesn't need to worry so much. I don't like Cody, and he doesn't like me. Jay doesn't even know the note is from him! Gosh, he's so, so, protective. Mr. Cowl entered the room. This was history, one of my _least_ favorite subjects. I looked back at Jay. He wouldn't look at me, not a single glance! I hate it when he gets like this. He can be so difficult sometimes.

I grabbed my notebook and drew on the inside of the cover, tuning everything out but my sketches, and Jay. I was so bored. The class wasn't even half over. What about when it was over? I have to go see Cody for some unknown reason. Is it because I landed on him? Oh no, did I hurt him? Does he like me? Ooh, what if he just wants to learn more about Ann?

Ugh, I don't even know where to meet him!

**...**

The rest of class stayed stressful. The bell was about to ring at any second. I stacked my books on my desk, getting ready to go. I looked over at Ann. Her glasses were sparkling from the rays of light shining through the window. I turned and looked at Jace. As usual, him and Hunter were messing around, throwing paper balls at people. Mr. Cowl got up and stood in front of the class.

"The bell will ring in a minute," he said, looking at his black watch. "When it does, all of you may go. All except Alex." I looked up.

"What?" I spoke aloud. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Miss Dawn, you have a quiz to take!"

Just then the bell rang. Students crowded the doorway, trying to leave as fast as they could. My friends passed me, vanishing just like the rest. Jay looked back at me confused. I smiled and shrugged, feeling glad that he finally made eye contact again.

Soon it was silent. Just me and Mr. Cowl. He got up from his desk and looked at me. He smiled, showing his white teeth.

"Go down to the office and give this to one of the ladies with a round, grey, name tag," He handed me a note. "When she says it's not real, tell her that you need a shade." I stared at his light green eyes.

"Wait, um, what?" I was so confused. He chuckled.

"Go, go on now!" He pulled me out of my desk and pushed me out the door. I walked slowly down the hallway. What am I doing? I thought I was supposed to take a quiz? Wait, I don't even need to take a quiz! Why am I still here? I looked at the note he gave me.

'QUIZ IN ROOM 500'

I looked ahead of me and saw the office doors. What did he say? A round, grey name tag? I thought all teachers had the same kind? I peeked through the door's window and saw the lady at the front desk. She had light brown hair up in a bun with her bangs to the side. There it was! A grey name tag!

I opened the heavy door and walked in slowly. I held the paper up over her desk. She smiled and took the note from me. She laughed, "Oh I'm sorry dear, there's no such thing as room 500." She spoke with a light British accent. Is this a prank? How is there no such thing?

"But I need a shade." I said, trying to remember Mr. Cowl's instructions.

"Ohh! A shade! Well why didn't ya say so? She got up and laughed, "Follow me." Her smile was beautiful. She looked very young. Too young to be working at a school.

We left the office and headed back down the wide hallway. The tapping of her high heels echoed with every step she took. The sound reminded me of the clock. _Tick tock tick tock._ and her shoes, _tap. tap. tap. tap. _It would probably annoy most people, but not me. I loved it.

I looked down at my plain white tennis shoes. The lazily tied laces swung back and forth. My steps were silent. No tapping, just soft little thuds.

She stopped and unlocked a closet door. She's actually getting a shade? I looked around her. Wait, what? The closet leaded to a smaller hallway. We walked down a few steps and entered a room. She flipped on a light switch. "Here we are." She laughed.

In front of us stood silver elevator doors. This school has an elevator?

The rest of the room was dusty and had a weird smell to it. White paint was chipping off the walls. Huge piles of dirt lay in random places. What is this room used for? Or, what _was_ this room used for?

The shiny doors opened. "The switch turns on the lights, and signals the lift." I nodded, acting like I knew what was going on. We both stepped inside.

"Why didn't I know of this?" I asked. She just laughed at me.

"Cause you weren't supposed to?" She said as she pressed a button making the doors slam shut. The elevator shot up. I grabbed on the metal pole.

_CRASH!_

Did we break it?! My heart was pounding. Meanwhile the girl was laughing uncontrollably, almost shrieking.

"Oh, that never gets old!" She wiped a tear from her eye, "You should've seen your face!" I felt stupid and embarrassed. Who is this lady? I just hope it all ends soon. The doors screeched and opened slowly.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Ohh snap, what's behind those doors? Haha, we'll see. :)**

**So! Chapter 3. Finally some action! Well, not really, but it's better than the last two.**

**Are you used to my questions? Hmm, I didn't think of one for this chapter... Ooh, ok. Do you have any pets on Wizard101? If you do, and if you remember, what are their names?**

**My pet was a nightmare horse. His name was Riley, and he could talk. Man he's awesome. Say hi Riley!**

**Riley: Hi. As you can see, I don't really talk, she just imagines it. -_-**

**Okay okay okay! Thanks! xD**


	4. Magic Isn't Real

**Blahhhh! Some of the reviews :/ I'm sorry guys. I'm really young and I still have allot to learn about writing, I'll try my best to make it better! :'/**

**Also sorry that I haven't posted in a little bit, my computer broke and I have to use my mom's... -_-**

**Here you go!**

**Still Alexis' POV**

Another wide hallway, but this one was more elegant. It had a strange feeling to it. Something _powerful_.

Marble flooring glazed from the sparking torches on the side. Next to each flame were large gold-trimmed banners, and on the left of the torch was a classroom door. The girl stepped in front of me and turned around. She held a few books in front of her and smiled.

"I'm Katherine ColdGem, and I'll be guiding you today!" She seemed so friendly as she giggled with her rosy cheeks and hazel eyes. I raised my hand shyly, making her laugh. "Yes dear?" I stared straight at her eyes. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how old are you?"

She gasped playingly. I smiled. "I'm only 15, not that old." I was shocked. She's only 15?

"And your age?"

"Oh, uh, 13." I said back quietly. Her warm smile grew. "Young." She said softly, looking at her feet. Her head jerked up, "Come on!" She spun around and walked down the long hall.

"So, these doors are the classrooms. You'll be able to choose another school eventually as well. What are you?" I paused. "Um," She turned around and stared at me. "Oh wait!" She covered her face with her free hand, then looked back at me.

"Have you used your magic yet?"

"I don't know?"

She laughed. "Oh dear, follow me."

She kept heading down the hallway. Just around the corner there was a bench. She grabbed my hand and sat me down. She placed the books on the ground.

"Alex Dawn," She paused and looked me in the eyes "You're a wizard." I laughed loudly. "This isn't _Harry Potter! _What type of prank is this?" She stared at me dead serious. My smile slowly disappeared, realizing this is no joke. What's wrong with her? Wizards are _not _real, Are they? I'm going mad! "What do you mean?"

She looked at me with a straight, but somewhat sad face. "I told you, you're a wizard."

"Wizards aren't real!"

"Yes, they are!" This was turning into an argument, and I needed to back off. She sighed heavily, breaking my thoughts. "Do you want proof?"

My gaze must have fallen, because I had to lift my head up to see her. I nodded slowly, feeling as if I was pushing her, even though I hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the air in the hall became brisk. I shivered as chills ran up my spine. A light, cold breeze began to swirl around us. This is creepy, okay calm down Alex, It's just a stupid trick set up by some school kids. I noticed a sapphire gem necklace sitting on Katherine's chest. It glowed a mysterious blue light. Frost formed around it, making it look like a shining ice shard. Her skin became extremely pale, almost blue because of the necklace.

She held her hands in front of her, clutched tightly together. I gasped as icy winds crashed against us from nowhere. The metal on the bench became cold and froze over. she opened her hands slightly and brought them closer to her face. With her frozen lips she blew into her palms. Thousands of snowflakes blinded me. I quickly blocked my face and looked away, trying to protect myself from the mini snowstorm.

How is this happening?! What's going on? The rushes of arctic air vanished. Slowly I looked back at her, still guarding myself, just in case. She was giggling silently. I quickly put my arm down, trying not to look like a total wimp.

She held her hand out to me, revealing a small ice sculpture of a beautiful rose. "How?" was all I could say.

"Magic."

Her words gave me goosebumps. Was she for real? Magic? That's just for stories. Fantasy! It's all fake! Magic isn't- Mr. Cowl stepped out of one of the classroom doors with a concern look on his face. How did he get here so fast!? His worried look lightened when he saw Katherine.

"Ah, Mr. LifeShadow! So glad you could make it!" Katherine stood up and walked to greet him.

"Oh Kate, I wouldn't miss it for the realm!" He laughed.

That's it. Everyone is crazy!

"This one's a special one." He said, staring at me.

"She is? That's quite hard to believe," he raised an eyebrow at her "She wouldn't accept my flower!" She held her hands up, showing it to him. He gasped, obviously joking.

"How could you, Miss Dawn?!" My mouth fell open. What?! I just want to go home! None of this madness! A wave of seriousness came to Mr. Cowl. He got down on one knee, looking me straight in the eye.

"Alex, your life is taking a large turning point right now. Things will happen, that you might say are impossible!" His voice raised but was still gentle with me. I breathed in and closed my eyes. _Impossible_, I thought. I opened my eyes once again, trying to accept that this, magic, is real.

"What are you going to do to me?"

**Okie! Short Chapter! Sowwy. :p lol**

**Um, any reviews? Heh, thanks!**

**Now I has a question for you! Muhahah! What level is your wizard (if you remember)? Oh, and please don't call anyone a noob, I don't like fighting. -_-**

**I have a fire wizard, and she's level 65.**

**Okay, see you guys! :s**


	5. New Name

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! \(^U^)/**

**I'm really getting into deep thoughts of how I'll add some of your guys' wizards o:**

**To: [_YouMustntKnow] _No answers from you? Even if my story sucked, you could at least answer my question..? Think about it? :)**

**Okay, let's get goin'!**

**•_•**

His worried look turned to a smile. "Alex, your life is about to change, and when I say that, I mean everything."

I thought of all the possibilities.

"Lets go to my office." I nodded and Mr. Cowl grabbed Katherine's books. We headed down the hall and turned right, leading into an interesting room. I sat in a maroon padded chair that was set facing his desk. I looked around the large office. A shelf case stood in the corner, holding dusty, old looking scrolls. Big paintings of castle-like buildings hung on the wall. There were gold plates on the frames, but I couldn't read them from here._  
_

I studied Mr. Cowl's desk. It was huge! It was very elegant, but it looked somewhat mysterious in a way. On the front of it was carved a small wispy type leaf. I noticed a name plate reading _"Mr._ _LifeShadow"._

He sat down and held his hand out to signal where Katherine, or "Miss Kate", could sit. He placed the books on a clear place of the wood. I cut him off from speaking, I had questions. "So I'm a wizard?"

He looked shocked, probably because I'm usually so quiet in class. "Well, yes, but you're something else,"

"And what is that? Wait, lemme guess. A fairy." I crossed my arms. He laughed but was upet.

"Miss Dawn, this is no game-"

"Then what is it?" He paused, I realized how rude I was being and instantly felt guilty. He sighed and sat forward.

"This world is not what it seems. _Everyone_ has magic, just some haven't found it yet. We are born, no magic. Grow up, no magic. But then comes a day, where everything changes.. Alex, this is your day. You will have to change."

"Change how?"

"You are a wizard, and on top of that, a princess. A Dragon Princess."

I sat there, frozen. He waited for a response, but I said nothing. A dragon princess?

"Let me explain from the beginning. There are 14 schools, they are the groups of magic. You will memorize at least 7 of them, and will be studying 1, well, until you choose a second." He handed me a notebook, "Where there is magic, you can see your writing. When you leave, the ink will be invisible."

I listened to what he said and tried to take it as seriously as possible.

"Now, I want you to write down exactly what I say, are you ready?" He handed me a pen and I nodded. "7 main schools."

My handwriting was very sloppy.

"Fire, Ice, Storm. Then I want you to underline those three." I did as he said. "Now write, Balance, Myth, Life, Death."

I looked at my paper and felt accomplished somehow.

"Oh, and put a star by Fire, that is the school you will be studying." I nodded. It kind of made sense in a way, since I'm like a dragon or something. "The names of the schools pretty much explain themselves. Balance is all the schools together."

I smiled. This seems kind of easy. "So is Miss Katherine an ice wizard?"

He smiled back at me. "Well done!" His white teeth were showing again.

"Anything else?" I felt confident.

"Ha! This is only the beginning!"

Oh.

I glanced at my new notebook. How much more is there? Is it really magic?

Mr. Cowl started to speak again, "There are also many worlds.'

I looked up at him, "That's impossible!"

He smirked at me, "Not with magic." He looked over at the pictures on the wall, and following his gaze, so did I. "Those buildings are real. But from different worlds. Also known as realms."

He signaled me to go look at them, so I did. Katherine smiled as I walked by her. When I got close enough, I could read the description under the frame. The first picture I saw was a long building. In front of it were large, open gate doors. The windows were fancy and clean and outside the door were small, wide steps. I looked at the gold plate.

_'HeadMaster's Office_'

I turned to the next picture's information,

'_WizardCity Library'_

That building looked way bigger than the office! It was tall, and there was definitely an upstairs. Many pillars held up the lovely roof. Mr. Cowl laughed, "You'll love the library."

I looked back at him, "I'll get to go there?"

"Of course! Someday you'll be traveling to all sorts of places!"

Katherine cut in, "Riding unicorns, casting spells, breathing underwater..."

I ran back to the padded chair. "Really?"

He nodded with a grin. I sat back and imagined everything I could do. "Alex," He frowned. "I told you your life would change,"

"Yes?" I muttered.

"That includes you."

What does that mean? Me? "What?"

He looked away, still upset. "You need to change."

"How?"

"Everything. Your look, your name, your personality." Was he serious? I have to be a different person?

"Why?" I accidentally said out loud.

"It's to protect you."

I thought about those movies where the actress had to change her identity. Was I really that important? "What if my mother doesn't approve of it?"

"We've already got that taken care of."

Dangit.

Just for a moment I thought of all the amazement. A magnificent wizard girl, with the name of, I paused to think, "_Alexis DarkStone._"

Mr. Cowl grinned with excitement.

"I like it." Katherine said, having that beautiful smile of hers.

This is like a game. I'm changing players. When it ends I can go back, back to being me.

"So you've changed your name, but who are you? Who is Alexis DarkStone?"

Wow. I sat for a moment. Good question. I thought of everyone I wanted to be. My hero. My inspiration. And then it came to me verbally. "She's a brave girl. The type that's kind of a rebel, but still a good person. She's really pretty, in an exotic way."

He nodded and looked interested, so I went on, "Being a princess, she wishes the best for her kingdom, but she wants more. She gets out and causes fights, goes to parties, plays pranks on everyone." He started to look worried. "But there's another side to her, a caring side. She sticks up for friends and never gives up."

"She sounds lovely..." Katherine said, looking away from me.

"Oh she is." I turned around to face her, but Mr. Cowl spoke again so I looked at him instead.

"Well, Alexis, that princess is you. You're going to become her."

I can't. That's not me. Wait, it's not supposed to be me. I can't get in trouble. I'm a different person now.

"Tomorrow Miss Kate will take you out for your new attire."

"Wait, what?"

"On Wednesday you will start classes on this floor as well."

My mouth fell open. "It's the last week of school! Can't I just finish that!?"

I gasped and shut my mouth. Did I really just yell at a teacher? Get it together Alex! No, it's too late, I'm gonna get detention!

"Actually, I think that'll be better. Every other student got a few days. Besides, we have _lots _to do before summer classes start." Katherine saved my life.

Mr. Cowl smiled, "Hm, okay. That'll do."

Ms. ColdGem stood, "I'll show Alexis her dorm now." She opened the door as I got up and headed out. _Dorm?_

"Bye, Mr. Cowl!" I grinned happily.

"No no, you call me Mr. LifeShadow from now on." He looked very serious, so I nodded without saying a word.

We exited into the hallway and closed the door behind us. The high heel tapping came back as we walked toward the elevator. Katherine stopped me, still smiling.

"You've had a long day, so I'm just gonna take you home."

I looked at her, and without even thinking, I went in for a hug. She giggled and hugged me back. This day has been so, _weird. _I let go of her and we both left together happily.

**Hehehe! Nothin' like huggin' strangers! :) Nahh, I'm joking. Katherine is sweet!**

**So so so? Whatcha say, whatcha think? What'll happen next? Mlehhh.**

**I've gotta question for you! Woohoo! This one you don't have to be specific, but are you a kid playing W101, or an adult?**

**I'm a youngster! :D**

**Sorry for the hold up guys, I pay you with my chapters. ~(-_-)~**

**But TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
